Secret love
by ke23
Summary: this story is going to be an ItaSaku i just love that couple and many others! Sakura's mission was to see what Akatsuki is planning but does two Uchihas stop her in her tracks.Which Uchiha will win her over?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno is a Kunoichi with so much talent shes a medical nin,has incredible strength and an Anbu Black Op can also be a problem for her that would make her a target for people that need is one of the closet person to Naruto Uzumaki the holder of the Nine-Tailed Fox is what an organization know as Akatsuki wants so might as well kidnap the people he loves and cares for,but an Akatsuki member doesnt want her for the Nine Tailed Fox he wants her to heal his eyes.

Sakura was on her way to the Hokage's office.

"Lady Tsunade"

"Come in Sakura"

"What is it you wanted to see me about?"

"Its about Akatsuki there on the move and were spotted close to here"

"Are you serious!"

"It appears as if they want Nauto to take the soul of the Nine Tailed Fox"

"And what are you going to do Lady Tsunade"

"Im going to send you as a secret spy to go with Akatsuki and see what there up too this will be an S-ranked mission dont fail on me now Sakura,you will leave imediately"

"Hai"

"Hey Sakura"

"Yes Naruto"

"Where are you heading off too"

"A mission thats all"

"Oh what kind of mission?"

"An Anbu mission"

"Oh well see you later"

"Bye Naruto"

As Sakura was going to pack she made sure she had her medical equipment,and that all her chakra was stored and ready if she needed was already at the green gates of Konoha and started leaping from tree branch to tree branch that's when she bumped into 2 Akatsuki member stopped her for a little bit and she kept on going knowing that they would follow smirked when she realized they started following stopped and jumped to the ground.

"What do you guys want?"Sakura asked.

"Come with us little kunoichi"Itachi said with a harsh tone.

**Authors Note: Left a little suspense didnt i or try? I think ill continue this for a while til i get bored that is!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura smirked what Itachi has just said.

"Are you sure you want to take me on by yourself?, im not as weak as i look"

"For a girl with pink hair you sure seem confident you can beat us," said Kisame.

"Its not that im over confident i know i can beat you!"

"Lets test that out pinky"

"When your on the ground half dead dont blame me"

With that last sentence Kisame went towards her with his trusty sword Samehada trying to suck up her dodge his sword she knows the swords ability to get chakra and thats something she doesnt kicked Kisame's arm by a little bit and that made him go flying a few feet away and she wasnt even using that kick Kisame had a hurt arm and cant hold his sword no that Sakura went running to him with a fist fulled with power and extra chakra ready to finish the dodged by an inch.

"Your pretty good pinky"

"Dont call me that you damn shark and i know im good"

"Watch your mouth little Kunoichi,"Itachi said"

Inner Sakura-He has the same voice as Sasuke and they look alike.

"Its not the time to be thinking about Sasuke hes long gone"

"Arent we a little touchy to that subject" Inner Sakura said half laughing.

"By getting distracted while in a fight can get you killed,"Itachi said.

What, was all Sakura was able to say before a fist punched her square in the face which knocked her out a little damn bastard thinks he can get a hit on me and not get away with it when i wake up all hell is going to break loose Sakura was thinking while knocked out.

After Sakura's little knock out section she woke up on a bed with a blanket covering her body.

"Where the fuck am i?" Thats what she said before she found red Sharingan staring at her.

"As i said before watch your mouth Sakura Haruno"Itachi Uchiha said with total venom in was in total shock as she remember what happended oh yeah that fucker punched you didnt he Inner Sakura said,will see about that know will Sakura understood what she meant it was to grabbed her fist that was aiming towards his face and just stared at her.

"Were you trying to hit me?"

"No shit Sherlock!"

"Language" Come one we have a meeting to attend Itachi left the room Sakura had no choice but to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

As Sakura went to the Akatsuki room for the meeting she saw a whole bunch of weird looking people.

Pein was the first to speak,"Sakura Haruno,your probably wondering why your here."

"Yes i am"

"Your here cuz were in need of a medical-nin."

"I see but what do i get out of it."Sakura said a smile crossing here face.

"Ah i knew you would want something in retun,what if we dont attack Konoha and go after Naruto Uzumaki if thats okay?"

"Yes that is perfect!"

"I'm glad we have an agreement"

"Wait a minute will i stay in Akatsuki forever or am i able too leave when im done healing you?"

"Haha Pinky has some jokes who the fuck does she think she is?,"chuckled Hidan.

"You know what you damn bastard you need to shut the fuck up cuz unlike you i actually care about Konoha and the place i come from"

"Who the fuck do you think your talking to, you fucken pink haired bitch you got some balls to talk shit to me!"

"If you want to do something to shut me up i dare you to fucken do it you scary bitch"

With that Hidan got up ready to punch her while Sakura got in her fighting position,but was surprised when she saw that most of the Akatsuki members where holding back people that stopped Hidan were Kisame,Deidara,Konan,Pein,and Sasori while Itachi being the closest to Sakura was next to her ready to protect felt a blush crossing her face knowing how many people tried to protect her.

"Okay Hidan you need to calm down,"said Pein in a strick tone.

"Why are you all defending this pink haired bitch."

Everyone stayed quiet while Hidan kept running his mouth earning a punch to the face then now other than stared and turned there head towards Sakura.

**Haha Sakura i think you went a little overboard,inner Sakura said**. I dont give a fuck they treat me like shit.**Duh Sakura this is your mission you dont have to murder every Akatsuki member maybe you can but let Itachi live because hes just so fucken Hot.**Thats not the point of this a mission is a mission even if i fall in love with Itachi.

"Well if we can go back to topic that would be great,"Pein said.

"Yeah will i be able to go back to Konoha because i dont want to stay here the rest of my life!"

"How do we know you wont tell Konoha everything Akatsuki is planning."

"Because you said you wouldnt attack Konoha or Naruto so thats good enough for me."

"With that said you have a 6 month period staying in Akatsuki headquarters you will be Itachis new partner while Kisame can work with Tobi ."

"If you excuse me ill be taking a shower"

"Itachi show her to the bathroom cuz im sure she'll get lost"

"Hn"

Is that what all Uchihas say is "Hn."Itachi went to go show her were the bathroom was when she finally realized she had no clothes only the pair she brought, Itachi caught that face expression on her face "Dont worry im sure Konan would have some clothes for you,you two seem like the same size."

"Ugh Itachi why am i in your room isnt there like a shower somewhere else?"

"Every room has a shower,and this is your new room,might have to get used to it."

"Fine if you'll excuse me im off to shower."

Itachi left the room and went back to the Akatsuki to talk.

* * *

**Authors Note: i dont know if i should continue this or put it on Deviantart.**


	4. Chapter 4

As Sakura was taking a shower she had no idea someone was making a plan to kidnap her.

Sasuke was thinking of a way to kidnap Sakura from Konoha to use her strength to destroy Konoha and be a member of Team still thought that Sakura loved him but he was dead knows he will have to go through hell to get Sakura he will be up against Naruto,Temari,Gaara,Tsunade,Shizune,Shikamaru,Kakashi,Sai,Gai,Lee,Ino,Chouji,Kiba,Neji,Hinata,Shino,and the whole Leaf and Sand Village just to get one person Sakura Haruno, what he doesnt know is that he will be up against Akatsuki too.

* * *

(Back to the main subject). Sakura got out of the shower she saw clothes on her bed an Akatsuki Cloak,some black shorts,and a black shirt with a fishnet she started changing somebody knocked on the door and went to go open it hiding behind the door to see who it was Itachi of course this was his room.

"Um if you can wait one minute im still changing."With that said she closed the door on his face.

Itachi was shocked no person in there damn mind would shut the door in his face but this kunochi did it with no hesitation and no regret hes going to have to teach her some manners when she opens the smirked widely knowing how he'll teach her a lesson.

Sakura opened the door to see a smirking Itachi which completely took her by surprise and made her regret shutting the door in his face.

"Okay Itachi i know your mad but i was changing you have to understand that."

"Didnt anybody teach you manners?"

"Why of course ive learned manners."

"Doesnt seem like it."

"I'll have you know Mr. ive have learned manners"

"Maybe you should start acting like it"

She stayed her mouth shut knowing she wouldnt win against Itachi.

"So what are you going to do tickle me to death."

"Actually i didnt have that in mind but since thats a great idea i think ill do it"

"No Itachi please dont"

She started running and Itachi was catching up fast too bad he cought her and was ready to tickle started tickling her and was smirking when she started to laugh and begging him to let go of her when he thought she learned her lesson.

"Omg Itachi you monster all in my space dont leave me no room to breathe."with that a little blush started crossing her face thinking how close they were.

"You should learn never shut the door on an Uchiha's face."

"Okay lesson learned."

"Now if you excuse me ima head to the shower myself get a good night sleep Cherry Blossom we have a long day tomorrow."

"What?"She found her self talking to her self by the time she finished that word Itachi was already in the bathroom.

* * *

**Authors note"Lesson learned never shut the door on an Uchihas face.**


	5. Chapter 5

As Sasuke was heading to Konoha he was searching for the special chakra signature but he just couldnt find it and decided to go to the Hokage's office and take the he was entering the Hokage building he saw Naruto.

Fuck was all hes inner was thinking.

"Oh hey Sasuke what are you doing here?"

"Nothing just looking for someone."

"Oh who you looking for i might know were they are!"

"Ugh do you know where Sakura is."

"She went on a mission and wont be back in a few months."

"Wow thats a long time do you know what type of mission?"

"Yeah she went on an Anbu mission the only one that knows what its about is Tsunade,but i over heard her saying it was to spy on Akatsuki!"Oh shit i forgot i wasnt supposed to tell you anything please Sasuke keep it on the down low."

"Sure ill be leaving now okay"

"Ugh sure your welcome."

"Hn" was all he the inside he was pist off as fuck.I think that old lady Tsunade is fucken crazy sending that weak as Sakura to spy on the Akatsuki does she not know that Sakura could get killed.I cant wait for a few months i need her a.s.a.p! Im going to find the Akatsuki headquarters.

* * *

It was night were Sakura was and she was getting ready to sleep thats when Itachi come up half naked only covering his bottom side with a Sakura started nosebleeding and Outer Sakura blushed like crazy and got in her covers making sure Itachi didnt see her late for that he wanted to tease her a little bit.

"Sakura i saw you blushing dont deny that you think im sexy"Itachi smirked while saying that.

"Ugh your such a pervert,"Sakura said in an annoying tone.

"Actually your the perv blushing when you see me half naked."

"Just shut up Itachi and let me go to sleep in peace without haveing to kill you"

"I doubt you can do that if you want i can train you so you can get better."

"Are you foreal that would be great"

"Sure will start training in two days after our mission."

"Do you know what are mission is"

"Its to go to Suna and get the One tailed Shukaku."

"No im sorry i cant do that im only a healer not an Akatsuki member,Gaara is my friend and im not going"

"Maybe you should talk to Pein and tell him"

"Do you actually think he will listen to me?"

"Im not sure but i think he will."

"Okay ill ask him in the morning"

Time skip

Sakura went to go ask Pein if anyone can go besides her and he said she has to go to see if they can trust the living room everybody was there just staring at her as she entered her was so upset and mad right now how can he expect her to go and attack Gaara he was her came in the room to see what happened.

"So what happened with Pein?"

"He said i have to go i swear if he even hurts Gaara i will kill him and heal Gaara and risk my life trying to save Gaara!"

"You really care for your friends dont you."

"Yes my friends are what makes me happy."

"Oh well i dont understand anything but ill go along with it."

"Yeah so when do we have to go on the mission.

"right now if you want"

"okay lets just get it over with but i wont fight Gaara you'll do that if you kill Gaara Itachi i will break your arm ill make sure your arm never will be able to heal!"

"I think Pein would rather have Gaara alive then dead i think ill be able to knock him out for a little while."

"Its better then killing him"With that said they went off to Suna.

* * *

**Authors note:Dont worry Gaara wont die and neither will Sakura or Itachi. Enjoy.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Sakura and Itachi left Akatsuki headquarters they were already 2 miles away from Suna and they were walking!

**"Sakura are you sure you want to go threw with this?" inner asked.**No but i have to dont worry i have something up my sleeve.**That's why your not that worried you have something up your sleeve.**No shit thats what i just said.**Dont have to be so rude.**I'm not trying to be rude you just dont pay attention.**Yeah so i'll be back when i want to talk to you again.**

_Time Skip_

Sakura and Itachi were already entering the Gates of Suna_._

_

* * *

_"Sir two Akatsuki have been seen entering Suna."

"Sound the alarm", said Gaara the Kazekage of Suna.

"Gaara are you going to fight the Akatsuki members by yourself?"shouted Temari.

"Its the only thing i can do im the Kazekage of this Village and i should protect it"

"Good luck Gaara i heard that one of the Akatsuki spotted is Itachi Uchiha."

"I see now i wont look at his eyes see you later Temari"

"Goodbye Gaara good luck out there"

* * *

Were already here i wonder what will Gaara think of me when he sees me.I'll give him the note i wrote later and i'll tell him to give it to Lady Tsunade.

She was stopped in her train of thought when see felt his chakra felt sick to her stomach just thinking about him getting hurt.

"What are you Akatsuki members after?"Gaara said in a dark tone.

"Were after the One Tailed Shukaku,"Itachi said.

"So whos going to do all the fighting you or your little partner?"

"I am,"Itachi said with a smirk.

"Why only you? Do you not trust your partner to fight?" with that said he went to go attack Sakura not knowing it was her.

**Dodge Sakura he might be your friend but hes attacking you hit him back but not as strong as you would usually hit in battle.**

Sakura dodged Gaara's sand attack and went towards him to punch him like Inner told her bad Gaara was a little bit smarter than her and predicted her every when he knocked of her hat to see who was the person he was fighting and was completely surprised.

"Sakura what are you doing with the Akatsuki"

"Gaara please if you just come with us i can explain everything"

"I cant do that Sakura your an Akatsuki member and your not trusted no more"

"Please Gaara just come with us and i'll tell you everything"Sakura said with a tears coming down her checks."I dont want to fight you Gaara your like my brother to me you and Naruto."

"I cant Sakura i cant believe you just left Konoha and joined Akatsuki"

"Its not like that they kidnapped me and told me to be in or Naruto will die and my Village will be destroyed!"

"Sorry Sakura your still a threat to my Village!"

"Then i guess i have no choice Gaara but to take you myself!" Sakura went towards Gaara with chakra fulled fist and that caught him off guard and knocked him out.

"Itachi grab him and lets go"

"I guess"

_Time Skip_

At Akatsuki headquarters Pein was ready to take the One-Tailed Shukaku out of Gaara.

* * *

**Authors note:Left some suspense hope you enjoy the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

"The One-Tailed Shukaku will now be ours,"said Pein.

**Sakura what is your plan now Gaara will die without the One-Tailed in him.**Ssh i know what im doing you just stay back and watch.**Alright Sakura just make sure he doesnt die or Naruto will kill us!**I know inner thats why im going to save Gaara.

She stopped thinking for a second because of Gaara's shouting which made her feel even worse about what she couldn't even stare at Pein without crying she was the only one crying but no one noticed because they didnt hear her they were silent just wanted to get this over with so she can save Gaara and give him the note she wrote him and take the Kazekage back to his home,but that wasn't going to happen so soon what seemed like hours were just minutes.

"There the One-Tailed is out of Gaara,now take his body and through it away."

"Im sorry Pein but i cant let you do that"Sakura said tears running down her face.

"And why not Sakura"

"Because i can still save him!"

"Your certain that you can still save him that would be a miracle"

"Yes i know i can save him even if i have to use a forbidden jutsu and risk my own life trying to save him!"

Every Akatsuki member turned there head and looked at her with a shocked expression on there faces.

"Its not the jutsu i think it is right?"said Sasori.

"Why yes it is Sasori."

"Wait what type of jutsu is it?"asked Kisame.

"Its a jutsu that saves a life for the users own life so basically Sakura is willing to die to save a dead useless person in change of her own life.

"Wait so Pinky is going to die if she uses the jutsu?"Hidan said with a dumb look.

"YES,"All Akatsuki members said.

"Im sorry Sakura but i cant let you do that we still need you to heal the Akatsuki."

"Well im not asking for permission!",she went towards Gaara to check if there was still a pulse or a heartbeat,but to a sad conclusion there wasnt so she started to use the jutsu risking her own life!Luckily, she felt Gaara move a little bit and he started opening his eyes.

"Hey Gaara are you awake"

"Yeah im fine but Sakura you look tired and weak."

"Im fine Gaara."Gaara tried to stand but fell."Gaara you shouldnt get up your still no healed"

"Same old Sakura trying to help others even though shes the one in need"

"I said im fine Gaara i have to tell you something important before you," but she knocked out before she could finish her sentence.

"Sakura"Everyone in the room went up to her and checked if she was okay.

"Sasori check if she still has a pulse or heartbeat "Pein said.

"She has a pulse but its very low and her heartbeat is not as its supposed to be."

Gaara lifted her up and they told her what room to take her in.

* * *

Sakura woke up to see Gaara staying at her.

"Hey Gaara what are you doing here in my room"

"Just checking in on you to see if you were okay"

"Oh so i guess they told you huh?"

"Yeah no shit Sakura why would you do that for me?Why would you risk your own life to just to save mine?"

"Cuz Gaara your my friend and you have people worried sick about you right now!"

"Yeah but still i wouldn't want you to risk your own life just for me"

"Im not that kind of person that lets good people die for no reason."

"Your so hard headed Sakura so why did you join Akatsuki?"

"I'll give you a note explaining everything"

"Okay but ima leave in a little bit"

"Here take the note and read it when your at Suna"

"Okay Sakura see you someday"

"Go Gaara go home"

"Im going"

_Time skip_

Gaara already arrived at Suna and read the note.

_Gaara i know your probably mad at me right now about joining Akatsuki but you got to understand i did it for my village and Naruto. Gaara this was a mission from my Lady Tsunade i was sent to spy on Akatsuki to see what they were planning and tell her that i will not come back until 6 months tell everyone that i love them and i miss them._

_ -Love Sakura_

"That idiot Sakura what are you going to do with her,Hopefully they dont harm you Sakura"Gaara thought in his head.

* * *

What none of the Akatsuki or Gaara knew is that Sasuke was only a mile away from Akatsuki headquarters ready to take Sakura.

* * *

**Authors Note:I hope you like the new ready for some ass kicking fights in the next chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

As Itachi promised Sakura he would help her train and get stronger.

"You know Sakura you barley got healed and yet your training"Itachi said with a smile.

"Yeah i know pretty stupid of me to train in such a hurry"Sakura said scratching her head like Naruto.(Its a habit for Sakura to pat her head like him now).

"You get hurt not my problem"

"Ugh your so rude Itachi the only one thats going to get hurt is you!"

"Hn"

"Is that all you know how to say Itachi"

"Hn"

"Ugh im coming at you hard Itachi you better watch out"

Sakura went towards Itachi with a fist full of chakra which almost connected with his arm if he didnt used his Sharingan to predict her movements that how he was able to looked at Sakura straight in the eyes and activated his Tsukuyomi.

They were inside what seemed to be in a place where the sky was red and the moon was found herself on a cross seeing Itachi smirking."As were in this place you will be stabbed by this sword for 72 hours."

"I dont think so Itachi I want you to meet a little friend of mine"

"Hn"

"Itachi meet Inner Sakura"

"What?"Itachi turned his head and saw Inner Sakura.

**"Hi im the one that controls Sakura's mind so if you dont mind can you please exit her mind"**

"What if i dont?"

**"Well i will through you out myself."**

"Try Inner Sakura"

**"Ive been waiting for this my whole life"Inner Sakura tied Itachi up on the was in total shock how was he able to get on the cross,he didnt even see her take the real Sakura off of the quick."Now Itachi you want to know how it feels when you stab people with this"Inner Sakura got the sword and stabbed him for a couple of minutes."Now now Itachi how do you like the feeling of it?"**

"I personally dont mind because as you can see we may be in Sakura's thoughts but this is my jutsu so it basically doesnt hurt me"

**"I see then i guess this was pointless so Sakura how do we get out of this?"**

"Your so dumb Inner either Itachi can get us out or we have to be touched by somebody"

**"Oh well can we please get out of here im tired of seeing red it hurts my eyes!"**

Itachi and Sakura were back in the real world and not in Sakura's 's mind Itachi's eyes winced a little bit and they started to bleed.

"Itachi whats wrong with your eyes?"

"Its nothing just overuse of the Sharingan, he chuckled a little bit,i knew this would happen eventually"

"Hold up Itachi let me look at your eyes"

"No Sakura im alright"

"No your not if you were alright your eyes wouldn't be bleeding"Sakura started looking at his eyes and was shocked that his eyes were almost burnt and that he was going blind.

"Itachi you know your going blind right?"

"Yeah i would of figured"

"Why havent you told me anything?"

"Does it look like i tell people whats wrong with me?"

"No but still Itachi i could of stopped this from happening!"

"The damage is all ready done there's nothing you can do now!"

"You know i wish you could of trust me a bit more but i guess your no better than half the people i know!"That pressed Itachi's buttons and he felt his hand slap something but didnt know what it , he saw Sakura holding her cheek and her cheek was red.

"Sakura im sorry"

"Just leave me alone Itachi and get out of my sight i dont want to see you right now if Pein asks you were im at tell him im taking a walk"

"Sakura im really sorry"

"Do you not know what LEAVE means"

"You know Sakura i trust no one maybe you'll be the only person that will find out why"

"What are you saying Itachi"

"Do you want to know why i killed my clan do you want to know why i left Sasuke live"

"Wow i should be honored an Uchiha is opening up to me"

"I killed my clan because it was a mission given to me from the 3rd Hokage"

"What?"

"Its as i told you it was a mission i was a double spy,I was a spy for the Village and the Uchiha Clan but i was loyal to the Village"

"But the Uchiha clan was a part of you"

"Yeah it was but the only person i couldnt get myself to kill was Sasuke my foolish little brother,he picked revenged and left a good Village and left a beautiful cherry blossom behind"Itachi started to walk to the Akatsuki headquarters and entered the building.

"You know Sasuke you can come out of hiding its kind of shocking that Itachi didnt sense your chakra"

"Hn, seems you did get stronger Sakura"Sasuke said.

"Why would you care you used to call me a weak,annoying and never payed attention to me so why would you talk to me now?"

"I need to ask you a favor if your willing to help me"

"Ugh what about Hell No,why would i help you now when you didnt care about me if you think i love you your wrong i fucken hate you!"

"So its like that what if i take you by force?"

"I doubt you can take me by force"

"I saw you get slap by Itachi i dont even know why your even in Akatsuki"

"Im here for a reason to not have my Village attacked and i dont want Akatsuki taking Naruto"

"Your Village you still care about that Village you have to move on emotions only make you weak"

"Yeah but emotions keep me going im not you and want to get revenge on Itachi if you actually knew Itachi you wouldnt hate him so much"

"You actually believe his lies"

"There not lies"

"You defend him after he slapped you across your face"

"Yes i do defend him and you want to know why because i love Itachi hes the closest thing i have here,sure i have Naruto but Naruto is like a brother to me"

"Wow i cant believe you just said you love Itachi and here i thought you would love me forever"

"Guess you were wrong Sasuke im way over you,and what did you want by the way"

"I wanted you to come join me and destroy Konoha but i guess that's not going to happen"

"Yeah its not going to happen because im loyal to Konoha and to Akatsuki"

"Wow but im still taking you wither you like it or not"Sasuke tried grabbing Sakura's hand but she pushed him.

"Dont touch me Sasuke i dont want to go with you"

"To bad Sakura i dont care what you want"

"Fine if you want to take me i guess you'll just have to weaken me"

"I guess so"

Sakura punched Sasuke in the face and sent him flying a couple of feet and he crashed to a tree.

"You shouldnt of done that Sakura"Sasuke went toward Sakura with a Chidori in hand but she jumped to a near by quickly went towards Sasuke but he dodged and her fist hit the ground and made an earthquake.

* * *

_In Akatsuki Headquarters _

"Sasori did you feel that,yeah?"

"Yeah it seems that Sakura is fighting somebody Deidara"

"But who?"

"I dont know maybe an old friend"

"Itachi its your little brother it seems as if there fighting but its a serious battle,go help Sakura Itachi your the closest one to her"

"Fine i guess i have no choice"

* * *

_Back to the fight_

"You know Sasuke when it comes to strength there's no way you can last against me and i feel that back up is on the way"

"Yeah and i know who is coming"

"Who"

"Itachi"Sasuke spat with anger.

" Yup"

"Foolish little brother what are you doing here with Sakura"

"None of you damn business Itachi"

"Hes here because he wanted me to join him and destroy the Leaf Village with him"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah got a problem with him"

"No just your going to have to go threw me to get Sakura"

* * *

**Authors note:The real battle will begin in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Itachi you dont know how long ive been waiting to kill you"

"Sasuke you talk as if you can kill me"

"Cuz i can Itachi so it looks as like the fight is going to be two vs one"

" Yup"

"Wow its pretty amazing that you would protect Sakura"

"Well ive grown attached to Sakura and i'll be willing to go through anything for her"

"Its not Uchiha like for you to show emotions,you used to tell me that emotions were weak"

"Yes emotions are weak but they make you fight for what you believe in"

"You've changed Itachi your so blind look what Sakura has done to you your as weak as her"

"Now Sasuke dont even call me weak i've worked my ass off to help everybody but you go to a damn snake bastard to grow some fucken power and yet you still killed him you betray everybody your with"

"Who was talking to you Sakura i dont believe i was talking to you i was talking to Itachi"

"I know put dont call me weak"Sakura punched Sasuke in the stomach."Ninja rule number 1 Never turn your back to the enemy"Sasuke spit out blood from his mouth.

"Sakura do you think i would turn my back to you if i knew you were a strong person,your just as weak as Naruto"Sakura pushed Sasuke down and stepped on his leg."Sasuke your just mad that everybody likes Naruto and hes already living his dream and becoming Hokage in a month he becoming Hokage just like his father."

"Wait what Naruto had a dad who was it?"

"Thats none of you business!"Sakura stepped on his leg again making sure she broke it he started screaming in pain.

"You bitch"Sasuke punched making her fall down and knocked her out.

"Damn Sasuke you would hit your old teammate"

"Its not like its any of your business Itachi and why should you care its not like she likes you"

"Your wrong Sasuke she does care about me and everyone that she knows"

"She only told you lies Itachi"

"No i know her better than you think"Itachi turned his Tsukuyomi caught Sasuke by surprise and they were in the jutsu.

"I will make you relive your worst nightmare for 72 hours straight and when i let you go you better not disturb Sakura again."

* * *

_After the fight with Sasuke_

Sasuke never bothered Sakura again or tried coming back for her.

Sakura woke up to see Itachi staring at her.

"Itachi theres been something ive been wanting to tell you"

"What is it Sakura"

**"Come on Sakura this is your time to tell him how you feel about him"**I know but what if he doesnt love me back.**"Theres nothing worst he can do all you have to do is try"**

"Itachi i love you"Sakura was waiting for Itachi's reaction but what he did surprised her a hugged her and kissed her.

"Sakura i love you too, i love you so much it hurts"

"Itachi i would want you to go back to Konoha with me"

"I dont know what will people think of me"

"Dont worry i'll just tell Lady Tsunade and Naruto that you saved me from Sasuke im sure Tsunade will thank you"

"Are you sure Tsunade wont question me why i killed my clan?"

"She might but just tell her what you told me"

"Okay are you sure you want me to go what will Akatsuki think"

"Just tell Akatsuki your leaving with me when my 6 months are over"

* * *

6 months later

It was time for Sakura to leave Akatsuki.

"Bye Sakura good luck with Itachi,"Every Akatsuki member said.

"Bye you guys keep your promise we wont attack you you wont attack us"

"Sure thing Sakura"

Itachi and Sakura left going to Konoha.

Tsunade was throwing a party for Sakura and sent Tsunade a letter telling her that she would go home in a week with Itachi was surprised at first but when she kept reading the letter it said that they were both in love with each was happy for Sakura that Sakura finally found her true love.

Sakura and Itachi were in the front gate of Konoha.

"I haven't been here in years"

"Well Itachi your going to be here a while"

"No im going to be here forever with you"

"Itachi your so sweet"Sakura kissed entered the Village.

"WELCOME BACK SAKURA!"Every person in the Village was there.

"Omg you guys i missed you all"Naruto was the first to hug her."Sakura Sai has been bugging the shit out of me please help me"

"Hey Naruto how are you and Hinata are doing"

"Were engaged Sakura"

"Congratulations Naruto"

"So what about you Sakura"

"Im happily taken"

"By who Sakura"

"By me"Itachi said walking up to Sakura.

"Im happy for you Sakura.""Just tell me if he hurts you im not Hokage for no reason"Naruto said with a smile thinking of the idea of kicking Itachi's ass.

"Dont worry Naruto i wont hurt Sakura im better than that"

"I hope you are Itachi or else i will kick you out of this Village"

"Okay Naruto you have my word that i wont hurt Sakura"

"Hey Sakura"

"Hey Ino"

"Whats up with you and Uchihas ?"

"I dont but this Uchiha is better than the last one"

"Well he sure is cuter than Sasuke thats for sure"

"To bad Ino-pig hes taken"

"Oh yeah how about a little challenge"

"No Itachi is already mine and were already engaged"Sakura put her hand up to show her the ring on her ring was just on solid pink diamond with a silver base.

"Shut up im happy for you Sakura"

"Guess what Ino"

"What?"

"Im pregnant but im going to tell Itachi later so dont open you big mouth"

"What i dont have a big mouth"

"Yes you do so shut up and dont say a word"

"Alright"Ino said and left to go talk to Sai.

"See Itachi i told you no one was going to question you"

"Yeah you were right all along"

"Yeah Itachi when we go home i need to tell you something important"

"Really"

"Yup its really important"

_Time skip_

"Were home Sakura what is it that you need to tell me?"

"Im pregnant"

"Wow how many months are you due"

"8 months"

"We have a long way to go"Itachi said rubbing Sakura's stomach.

"Yeah im the baby will be like you"

"Or it will look like you"

"I hope its a boy"

"I hope its a girl"

_8 months later_

"ITACHI TAKE MY ASS TO THE HOSPITAL MY WATER JUST BROKE"

"Im going Sakura"Itachi performed a transportation jutsu and they arrived at the hospital.

"Somebody help my wife is giving birth!"

A nurse showed Itachi the way to a hospital room.

"Sakura push"a nurse said.

"You know this hurts right"Sakura said/screamed while pushing.

"I think i see a head keep on pushing Sakura."The baby popped out its a boy.

"Wait i think i see another one"the nurse said.

"You have got to be kidding me"

"Keep on pushing"

"Ah this hurts"

"Its a girl"

"At least its over with,Itachi look they have your hair"

"What are we going to name them?"

"What if we name the girl Saki and the boy Inari"

"What a great name for them"

"Saki has your eyes Sakura"

"Arent they cute"

"Yes they are"

_Time Skip 2 days later_

Itachi and Sakura moved to a different place because there apartments wasn't big enough for moved to a house with four Saki's room it was a light purple and for Inari's room its was navy and Sakura's bedroom was teal.

** The End **  


* * *

**Authors note: I hoped you enjoyed the story :). Sorry i didnt add the wedding part i didnt have any ideas for it.**


End file.
